thecatchfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bad Girl
is the fifth episode of the second season and the 15th overall episode of The Catch. Short Summary The AVI team digs deep into Margot’s past to uncover the truth about who is set on destroying the Kensington Firm. Meanwhile, Ben’s plans for his future with Alice are more complicated than he ever imagined. Full Summary Margot's daughter is sitting in Alice's office with her hands tied. Alice reads her name, Tessa Riley, on her credit card. She asks the girl how old she is. Tessa says they should get directly to the source and turns to Margot, who doesn't answer. Alice starts guessing and Tessa admits she's 15. She says she hasn't seen her adoptive parents in a year, but they never seemed interested in her whereabouts. She says that's odd considering how much they paid. They were desperate to get into favor with the Kensington Firm, so when Sybil came to them with the baby, they were happy to provide a solution in cash. Alice asks where they are now. Tessa supposes back in Sheffield with their other children. Margot doesn't buy that Tessa's been alone and on the run for a year. Alice also thinks she didn't do all this by herself. Tessa says plotting Margot's death kept her motivated. Alice wonders why she didn't want to meet Margot first. Tessa says when she found out about Margot, it finally made sense why her adoptive parents treated her so poorly. Margot's responsible for it, so she did some digging and found out that Margot's a monster. Margot gets close to her and pulls out a hair, stating she's a monster indeed. She gives the hair to Alice and asks her to have it tested. Outside Alice's office, the AVI team is discussing if Margot is really Tessa's mother. Danny doesn't think so because he's heard that a woman's hips widen after she's given birth. The others give him a weird look. Alice says the lab will get the results asap. She asks Danny to look into Tessa's adoptive parents. She asks Sophie to examine Tessa's bag. Alice wants to call Ben, thinking he deserves to know, but Valerie doesn't think so. Ben doesn't have to be the father, and it's Margot's business. Alice says it's her business if Ben's the father. Ben then calls her and she takes the call. Ben tells her to check her text messages. She opens the link he sent her and sees a luxury overwater villa. He wants that house to be theirs. By the time construction on the house is done, his deal with the FBI will be over. He needs to have something to get him through this year. He then hangs up as Rhys finally came home after being gone all night. Rhys says he was just out, but Ben knows he robbed a liqour store because he found a picture. Rhys starts to deny it, but Ben finds the monkey mask in his pocket. He asks who the girl monkey is. Rhys admits that Chloe Jackson is in town. He can't help himself. She's like a magnet for him. Rhys is set to go back to her, but Ben objects. Rhys is part of his deal, so if Rhys gets arrested, so will he. Rhys says Chloe's the best, so Ben can relax. Ben's walking with Justine to pitch a case. He promises that arresting Chloe will close at least ten open investigation. In return, he wants a few months shaved off his deal so he can be with Alice sooner. The bust will also benefit Justine's career. Sophie's found nothing on Tessa's phone, but she did find condoms. Danny just got off the phone with Tessa's parents. They confirmed her story and sent him a family photo with Tessa. She got expelled from school after threatening to blow it up and then ran away a year ago. The parents told him to keep her. A text message pops up on Tessa's phone: "Initiating phase two. Going dark. Rendezvous as planned." That means that Tessa's working with someone and that Margot is still a target. Sophie will try to figure out who sent the text. Alice asks Danny to let Margot know that she's in danger. Margot's visiting Sybil in prison. She wants to talk about the baby. Margot asks what Sybil did with it. Sybil admits she sold the baby to a boring couple in Sheffield. She thinks that's better than throwing it in a bin. Sybil reminds Margot that she begged her to help her out. Margot gave her the baby. Margot says she was a child herself, so what was she supposed to do with a baby? Sybil then realizes that the girl's found Margot. Sybil says she's being extradited tomorrow. Sybil tells Margot that giving her daughter up was the right thing to do, because parenting is cruel. Ben just told Rhys he gave Chloe to the FBI. Rhys hates that because he loves the sex with Chloe. Justine arrives with good news: they are officially going after Chloe. Justine says she's impressed with how much work Rhys has put into getting close with Chloe. Chloe is obviously only doing high-risk and high-reward robberies. Ben calls her a lunatic. Justine asks if they know what she's planning to steal. Rhys says no. Ben says they do know someone who can find out. They look at Rhys. In her hotel room, Rhys finishes pleasing Chloe, but he says that was just a start. Her phone goes off and he says that is unless she has to work. He asks about the job, but she refuses to tell him. She puts her phone away and says today is strictly playtime. Someone knocks on the door. It's room service, but the guy Raoul is part of the play. As she starts undressing him, Rhys's phone rings. Chloe tells him not to answer it. He secretly answers the call and puts his phone on top of Chloe's, initiating a data transfer. The three then get down on the bed. Back at the house, Justin and Ben are waiting for the data transfer to finish while hearing all the noises from the hotel room. Ben says Rhys knows they're listening. As soon as the data transfer's complete, Ben shuts it down. Alice shows the text to Tessa. Valerie says Tessa found out everything she could about the Firm, and then found someone else who wanted to take Margot down. Judging by the condoms, Alice thinks this person is using Tessa. Tessa says it may be other way around. Danny then informs Valerie that Nick is here for her. Nick is in Valerie's office. The mayor is weeks away from appointing the new Chief of Police. The mayor's office is vetting him, and he needs to know where he's vulnerable. He wants to hire AVI to do opposition research on him, starting with the Ethan Ward case. He knows Valerie thinks Ethan bought off the whole department, which is why she left, but he swears it's not true. He needs Valerie to find out why Ethan's case was dropped so the mayor's office can see he had nothing to do with it. Valerie asks Alice how weird it was to see Ethan again. She replies extremely weird. Valerie tells her what Nick wants, but since Alice doesn't want to see Ethan again, she decides not to take the case. Sophie comes in and says she tracked the phone's serial number. It was bought by Felix McCall. Margot informs Alice and Valerie that he's one of her leftenants. He's a misogynist, but he's useful. He's an expert in firearms and tactical assault. His true genius is in demolitions. He makes both incendiary and chemical explosives. She says they need to find him immediately. As Margot returns to Tessa, she asks how the visit with her grandmother was. The way Margot's taken her down gives her ideas. Alice brings up Felix. Margot says he'll soon be dead. Tessa says given Margot's management style, it's normal Felix wants a new boss. Margot asks if he promised her that position. She says Felix will kill her the minute he gets what he wants, but Tessa says not everybody's like her. Margot says Felix is. She knows him. Tessa says she does, to, and hints at their sexual relationship. Margot leaves to go kill him. Rhys returns to the house and asks how he did. After fooling around about the noises, Justine says Chloe has reached out to three people, one of whom is Charlie Lowell. He's the best getaway driver. Justine will have him and the other two arrested so that Chloe's forced to hire new people, which would be the three of them. Rhys has to sell the idea to Chloe. Chloe just found out about the arrests as Rhys is chilling in a bathrobe. She hates working in Los Angeles, because everybody bails. A stripper cop says goodbye with a kiss. Rhys says he knows good people in town. They're proper villains. Chloe says proper is not fun. Two guys then kiss Rhys and Chloe and leave. Rhys promises Chloe that these people are their kind of fun. Margot and Danny are at Felix's only local address that she knows of. That means he won't be there, but he might have left something behind. Danny brings up there's no way that Tessa is really Margot's daughter. Margot wants to go in, but he stops her. He uses a camera and sees explosives attached to the other side of the door. He calls the bomb squad. Margot angrily returns to Tessa. She asks where Felix is and what phase two is. She then points a gun at Tessa and threatens to shoot, but Tessa knows she won't do it. At some level, Margot knows that Tessa is her little girl. Margot lowers her gun. She tells Alice to do her job and find Felix. Tessa's alone with Alice. Tessa brings up it's an ennerving idea that Margot has a baby. She wonders why Margot kept it. She has an idea as to why this pregnancy was special. She thinks Margot loved her father, maybe even thought he was the one. Maybe he begged her to have the baby, but in the end, she was too selfish. She wanted the baby gone, so she lied and told him it was stillborn. Tessa thinks he knew Margot was lying, and that's why he started hating her. Tessa thinks Alice must hate Margot, too, after everything she and Ben have done to her. Tessa asks Alice to let her go, so she can get rid of Margot for the two of them. Tessa knows Alice's life won't get easier as soon as Ben finds out about her. She calls Alice her stepmummy. Justine sees the overwater villa on Ben's computer. He tells her about his plan to move in there with Alice as soon as his deal with the FBI's over. Justine doesn't think that Alice is gonna give up her career for him and wonders what Ben's gonna do then. She brings up he could be a well-paid consultant to the FBI. She's investing a lot of time and money in Ben, and she doesn't want to start over with someone else once his deal is expired. Rhys comes down the stairs and tells them that Chloe's expecting them to be a fun couple. He takes off Justine's jacket and says a fun couple is a couple that has fun with other couples. Chloe arrives. Chloe tells Ben and Justine that she usually doesn't work with people she doesn't know, so she's glad they have tonight to get to know each other. She takes off her dress. Ben and Justine attempt to talk business, but Rhys says they can figure that out later as a naked Chloe circles around them. She starts getting close to Justine as Ben asks if she's sure about going in when the musem's open. Chloe says there are too much security hurdles once it's closed. She kisses Ben when his phone vibrates. Justine says it's probably their babysitter. As Ben goes to answer the call on the balcony, Chloe corners Justine with pictures of her own children. Ben tells Alice he's happy that she's interrupting. She asks if he's ever wanted kids. She swears she's not pregnant, but she says she's curious. He wants to know where this is coming from. He says he wanted kids, with the right person. If Alice were pregnant, he'd be happiest man alive. She's sure she's not. She thanks him for answering. Ben returns inside and tells Justine that little Oliver isn't feeling well. They should go home. Chloe says that's too bad, because she was looking forward to working with them. Justine understands it's too big a risk to work with people you don't know. She then leans in and kisses Chloe. Chloe then decides to work with them anyway because they seem like good people. Justine and Ben then take off. The next morning, Margot arrives at AVI. Alice tells her Tessa's asleep in her office. The only thing she said after Margot left is that she thinks Ben is her father. Margot doesn't react and asks Alice about Felix. Alice says the bomb squad took care of the bomb in his room, but they still have no clue where he is. Alice managed to narrow down Felix's location from where he sent the text to a four-block radius in the financial district. She printed all the business in the area and asks Margot to take a look at the list. As Margot's looking, Alice asks her if she's going to tell Ben. Margot says there's nothing to tell and that it's not Alice's business. Alice says it is her business as Ben's fiancée. Margot hushes her because she's recognized her mother's legal firm on the list. He's targeting Sybil. Alice says she's on 24-hour lockdown, but Margot says not today. Two US marshals transport Sybil into a van, when Felix appears and kills them. He then points his gun at Sybil and tells her her granddaughter sends her regards. Sybil quickly closes the van door. The van is bulletproof. As Felix is getting the keys to the van from one of the marshals, Danny appears and jumps Felix. The two engage in a fight and Danny manages to floor him and tie his hands behind his back. Meanwhile, Margot has stepped in the van. She tells her mother this is a prison break and drives off, leaving Danny. The DNA test results have arrived at AVI. Alice is visibly on edge as Valerie and Sophie tease her about being a stepmother. They both think she'd make a great mother. Alice then decides to open the results. At the car museum, Rhys and Ben have their eyes on the target: a 1957 Mercedes Gullwing. Chloe's buyer is willing to pay $4 million for this car. Ben thinks Rhys has a plan of his own and tells him no. Rhys claims he's on board. They do the job, Justine makes the arrest, and the car goes to the evidence impound. Ben knows Rhys wants to steal it from the impound lot. Rhys claims he deserves something out of this for himself. Ben and Alice are going to run off together, so he has to provide for his own future. Ben tells Rhys he can't keep playing both sides. It's time to pick a lane and stay in it. Justine comes over and asks about Chloe. She's taken her place as security guard. They all put in their earpieces and scatter. When everyone's ready, Rhys makes the fire alarm go off. The security guard direct the visitors to the exit. Chloe has taken out the security guard and shuts off the cameras. She'll meet them in the alley. Justine informs the others that the North-West exit is clear. Ben gets in the car and as he's about to get it to start, Justine comes over with the key. She calls shotgun. They drive out of the showroom and the gallery. Ben informs the others that they're in position out on the street, but there's no answer. They then see police cars approaching. They are not Justine's people. They can't tell the police they're FBI without compromising Ben's CI status. The police finds the car empty. Justine and Ben are watching from a rooftop. Justine thinks Chloe must have missed one of the alarms, but Ben knows better. They've been set up. Back at the house, Justine and Ben wonder where Rhys is until Ben realizes he's at the impound. Ben catches Chloe in the act at the impound. He says she sold them all out. He points his gun at her. She says they can both leave with the car and finally partner up, after all these years. She says they have fun together. The FBI arrives at the impound. Justine approaches the car and finds Chloe gagged in it. Ben then spots Rhys watching them. Ben walks up to Rhys as Chloe's arrested. Ben's glad that Rhys has picked a lane. Rhys admits he almost stole the car himself. Justine comes over and compliments him. Justine asks Rhys how he knew Chloe would come here. Ben protects him and says he's just that good. He then suggests Justine hire him as the FBI consultant. Justine goes back to work. Rhys joins her so they can talk about his future. Sybil's with Margot in her hotel room. Margot has a gun and a new identity for her mother. She chartered her mother a jet and suggests she pick a country with lax extradition laws. Sybil asks why the change of heart. Margot says she knows what it's like to have your daughter wish you dead. Sybil finds Tessa's wanting to kill Margot promising for the future of the Firm. Sybil thinks Tessa didn't really want to kill Margot. Maybe she just wanted her mother's attention. Sybil says children have difficulty expressing themselves, so it's up to Margot to mend fences. Margot thinks Tessa hates her for giving her up, but Sybil says they always find something to hate you for. Hostility and reproach with the occasional pride, that's the mother-daughter bond. Margot's surprised to hear that her mother's proud of her. Sybil says she's alive because of Margot. Sybil's car has arrived. Sybil says she'll send Margot a postcard once she's settled, so maybe she and Tessa can come visit. She goes to leave, but Margot asks her to stick around for a while. Margot thinks she's going to need all the help she can get. Valerie tells Alice that the test results don't necessarily mean that Ben is the father, but Alice says they do. He'll want to be a father. Valerie says there's also room for a stepmother. Alice thinks they should take the Nick case. If there's stuff in her life she's afraid to look at, even for paycheck, then maybe looking at it is exactly what she should do. If you don't make peace with it, the past will always come back to haunt you. Margot arrives at AVI. Alice gives her the test results, but Margot says she already knows that Tessa's hers. Margot's sitting with Tessa and asks her how long it took for her to plan this. She knows Tessa planned it, because Felix was loyal until someone got to him. Tessa says three months. Margot smiles. She finds herself feeling oddly proud because she didn't give birth to an idiot. She offers to tell Tessa why her plan failed, but Tessa already knows. She underestimated her target. They both smile. Alice comes home and finds Ben pouring glasses of wine. He says they just closed a case. Alice hugs him. He brings up the villa. She's thinking they should maybe wait. He asks what's going on. She says that's not for her to say. He then gets a call from Margot. She tells him to take it. He answers the call. Alice and Ben arrive at AVI. Ben sees the girl. He looks at Alice, who encourages him to go on. He enters Alice's office, where Margot introduces him to his daughter. Meanwhile, Alice watches them as her eyes tear up. Cast 2x05AliceVaughan.png|Alice Vaughan 2x05BenjaminJones.png|Benjamin Jones 2x05DannyYoon.png|Danny Yoon 2x05ValerieAnderson.png|Valerie Anderson 2x05MargotBishop.png|Margot Bishop 2x05SophieNovak.png|Sophie Novak 2x05RhysGriffiths.png|Rhys Griffiths 2x05SybilGriffiths.png|Sybil Griffiths 2x05NicholasTurner.png|Nicholas Turner 2x05ChloeJackson.png|Chloe Jackson 2x05TessaRiley.png|Tessa Riley 2x05JustineDiaz.png|Justine Diaz 2x05FelixMcCall.png|Felix McCall 2x05Raoul.png|Raoul 2x05FemaleEMT.png|Female EMT 2x05GorgeousYoungMan1.png|Gorgeous Young Man #1 2x05GorgeousYoungMan2.png|Gorgeous Young Man #2 Main Cast *Mireille Enos as Alice Vaughan *Peter Krause as Benjamin Jones *Jay Hayden as Danny Yoon *Rose Rollins as Valerie Anderson *Sonya Walger as Margot Bishop *Elvy Yost as Sophie Novak *John Simm as Rhys Griffiths Guest Stars *Lesley Nicol as Sybil Griffiths *Kevin Carroll as Nicholas Turner *Missi Pyle as Chloe Jackson *Philippa Coulthard as Tessa Riley *Gina Torres as Agent Justine Diaz Co-Starring *Marc Crumpton as Felix *Ray Corasani as Raoul *Mercedes Cornett as Female EMT *Christopher Charles Baker as Gorgeous Young Man #1 *Drew Kenney as Gorgeous Young Man #2 Cons and Cases Tessa Riley Tessa, back at AVI, said she'd spent the past year tracking Margot's movements and figuring out everything there was to know about her. Margot, still unconvinced that Tessa was really the baby she'd birthed, pulled a few of Tessa's hairs out to run a DNA test. Danny also tracked down her parents and learned that she'd been expelled from school and had run away a year prior. Then her burner phone chimed with a text message saying it was time to initiate phase two and that her partner was going dark. They tracked the signal to Felix McCall and went to his address, where he'd wired the door with explosives. Margot then told them to track him down. They pinged his cell phone and figured out he was after Cybil. He killed the two marshals escorting her to the prison van and then prepared to kill Sybil. Before he could, Danny tackled him and bound his wrists while Margot drove the prison van away. Margot finally admitted that Tessa was her daughter and introduced her to Ben as well. Nicholas Turner Nick came to Valerie to hire AVI to look into Ethan's case and the rest of his cases when he was up for Chief of Police. Chloe Jackson When Ben learned that Chloe Jackson was in town and working with Rhys, he went to Justine to suggest them targeting Chloe to take her down. He convinced her to take the case. Rhys went to see Chloe and Ben and Justine used his phone to clone Chloe's. They used that to learn that Chloe had hired three people to work with her, so Justine planned to have them arrested so Chloe would have to hire three new people: Rhys, Ben, and Justine. Ben and Justine were surprised to learn they were expected to have sex with Chloe and Rhys. They tried to talk business, but Chloe was more interested in being sensual. Ben used a phone call from Alice to fake an excuse, but Chloe decided to go ahead and work with them despite not knowing them well. They went to a museum, where a very expensive car was on display. Chloe had a buyer willing to pay $4 million for it once they'd stolen it. Chloe and Rhys posed as security guards. Rhys pulled the fire alarm and led the people out while Chloe disabled security measures while Ben and Justine drove the car out of the building. However, once they were out of the building, the heard the cops approaching and had to abandon the car and make a quick escape. They realized Chloe had set them up. She was at the police impound to steal the car. Rhys went there and Chloe offered him the chance to partner up with her. However, he bound her and stuck her in the front seat of the car, where she was when Justine and Ben arrived to arrest her. Music "Judge & Jury" - Addie Hamilton "Light Me Up" - Ingrid Michaelson Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 3.56 million viewers. *According to the maternity test document posted by production designer Jessica Kender, this episode takes place on October 18, 2016. *Chloe's hotel room is in fact a pool room that the crew turned into a hotel room for the show. Gallery Episode Stills 2x05-1.jpg 2x05-2.jpg 2x05-3.jpg 2x05-4.jpg 2x05-5.jpg 2x05-6.jpg 2x05-7.jpg 2x05-8.jpg 2x05-9.jpg 2x05-10.jpg 2x05-11.jpg 2x05-12.jpg 2x05-13.jpg 2x05-14.jpg 2x05-15.jpg 2x05-16.jpg 2x05-17.jpg 2x05-18.jpg 2x05-19.jpg 2x05-20.jpg 2x05-21.jpg 2x05-22.jpg 2x05-23.jpg 2x05-24.jpg 2x05-25.jpg 2x05-26.jpg 2x05-27.jpg 2x05-28.jpg 2x05-29.jpg 2x05-30.jpg Behind the Scenes 2x05BTS1.jpg 2x05BTS2.jpg 2x05BTS3.jpg 2x05BTS4.jpg 2x05BTS5.jpg 2x05BTS6.jpg 2x05BTS7.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes